powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice McKenzie
Alice McKenzie (nee: Stone) is a member of the United Alliance of Heroes, stationed in the Alpha Division of Angel Grove California. She is a Tactical expert and feild combatant with the Alliance. She is the daughter of the Director of the Alpha base: Jerome Stone, and the mother of the Aether Guardian Ranger, Liam McKenzie . Character History Alice was born in Angel Grove California. The daughter of the Lieutenant of the Police force. She was generally a well behaved child growing up. Alice's mother died when she was a teenager, and her father never remarried; becoming invested in his work. When Alice was eighteen, she joined the military, where she met her husband Willis McKenzie. She and Willis were recruited by the United Alliance of Heroes through the Hexagon Division in Reefside. During the invasion of Astronema and Dark Specter's armies in Angel Grove. She was on her honeymoon in Scotland at the time, but was watching the events on the news, and trying to get in contact with the base. However everything worked out in the end. A few years passed, and Alice and Willis gave birth to their three children; Amber, their oldest child and only daughter, Micah their oldest son, and Liam their youngest son. Alice would soon be joined at the Hexagon Division by her father Jerome Stone. In 2018, Alice's father went on an excavation of the Ruins of the Command Center in Angel Grove. Alice allowed her youngest son Liam to go with him. She knew something suspicious had happened; and questioned her father about it. He told her, much to Alice's general confusion of the situation. Later that year Alice, Willis, and their daughter Amber were assigned to the newly established Alpha base in Angel Grove, where her father would be Director of. Their son Micah; whom recently turned eighteen, remained behind in Reefside at the Hexagon base. Things went well, and Alpha base faced little problems in their monitoring of the city, and their research on the Aether Crystal and the past Ranger history. When the Pandora Mist appeared in Angel Grove, Alice fought alongside the United Alliance in defense of the city. Power Rangers: Aether When King Aradon sent down the Genjester Cybershade, Alice, Willis, and Amber were caught up in the battle, soon finding themselves over whelmed and trying to make contact for backup. In a moment of desperation, Willis decided to attempt to overload his blaster to try to damage the monster. However, Alice would not let her husband do this alone and together they rushed out onto the feild. However they were suprised by the Monster's attack and were caught up in their own blast. Luckily they were not killed in the blast, as one of the two rouge fighters who showed up earlier in the battle (Ryo Matsubara), managed to redirect enough of the explosion and absorb it through his fire manipulation, to lessen the damage. However they were injured. The appearance of Liam as the White Aether Guardian Ranger allowed for them to be rescued by the medical teams which showed up. With Liam now a member of the United Alliance's Alpha Division; Alice is assigned by her father to act as Liam's support team while the Aether Rangers were being assembled. Her instructions were to assist and protect the Aether Rangers and act on their behalf should they be unable to do so. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Female